mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Applejack/Galeria
Primeira temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|O Convite Extra Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Temporada de Coice na Macieira Applejack colored apples S1E05.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Caçadores de Exibicionistas Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dracofobia Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|A Praga do Século Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|Passagem do Inverno Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png|Em Busca da Marca Especial Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Applejack's dress S01E14.png|Feita para o Sucesso Applejack is taking apples to her new apple cellar S1E15.png|Sentido Pinkie Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Arco-Íris Supersônico Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|As Artistas Applejack serious face S01E19.png|Cães-Diamante Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Verde Não Fica Bem para Você Applejack talks to the tree S1E21.png|Barril de Pólvora Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Filly Applejack in Manehattan 3 S01E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Tudo Acaba Bem com a Coruja Também Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Festa de uma Só Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 The liar S2E2.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Lição Zero Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Eclipse da Luna Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Applejack grunting S2E06.png|Belas Pústulas Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Applejack removes her Mare Do Well costume S2E08.png|A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Applejack pulling a weed S02E09.png|A Simplicidade e a Elite Twilight staring Applejack's stache S2E10.png|O segredo do Meu Excesso Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Dia de Valorização da Família Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Os Bebês Cake Applejack blushing S2E14.png|O Último Rodeio Applejack smiles S02E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png|Leia e Chore Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo Applejack trowel S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|A Busca do Dragão Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png|Duelo Mágico Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png|Com Insônia em Ponyville Applejack looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png|Academia Wonderbolts Applejack bobbing for apples S03E08.png|Reunião da Família Apple Applejack running bravely S3E9.png|Spike às suas Ordens Applejack annoyed S03E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Keep Her in a Good Mood S3E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Applejack trying hard S3E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|Equestria Girls Quarta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Applejack galloping scared S4E03.png|O Castelo Applejack 'whatever your name is!' S4E04.png|Daring Do Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png|Pôneis Poderosos Rarity tries to talk Fluttershy down S4E07.png|Morcegos! Twilight and Applejack looking down S4E08.png|Rarity Vai para Manehattam Applejack snapping at Apple Bloom S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Group photo S4E10.png|A Queda de Rainbow Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png|Três É Demais Applejack and rainbow floodlight S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Applejack appears from behind a curtain S4E13.png|Modos Simples Applejack "you got some 'splainin' to do" S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Applejack sprouts antennae S4E16.png|Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Applejack leaping over fire S4E17.png|Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim Applejack "That's a very interestin' method" S4E18.png|A Visita de Maud Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png|Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Applejack key of honesty in eyes S4E20.png|Salto de Fé Applejack "I could tell you every little thing" S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Applejack and Rarity still arguing S4E22.png|Trocas! AJ "What in rhubarb pie just happened?" S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Mane 6 and princesses "you guess?!" S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Applejack reminds Discord of his mission S4E25.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Applejack "how about ya take that keytar" EG2.png|Tocadora de Piano Applejack silhouette with bass guitar EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Applejack playing bass in the band EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Applejack and Sunset on orange background EG2.png|Amizade Através das Idades Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Filme Quinta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack "the sooner we figure out why" S5E1.png|O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte Applejack tries to kick the door down S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Applejack "what was it she'd loved about" S5E3.png|Castelo, Doce Castelo Applejack gives comforting words to Apple Bloom S5E04.png|Alegrias e Tristezas Applejack pointing to Cloudsdale S05E05.png|Obrigada Pela Lembrança Applejack punishing the Crusaders S5E6.png|O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa Applejack trailing off S5E7.png|Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia Twilight Sparkle "I love you all!" S5E9.png|Um Pedaço da Vida AJ "a funny way of sayin' "howdy"" S5E11.png|Festa Estragada Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Fazendo as Pazes Applejack notices the Tantabus' reflection S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Applejack compliments Rarity's hardwork while Fluttershy nods her head S5E14.png|A Boutique de Canterlot Applejack gulping S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Applejack looks at Big Mac S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Applejack looks at Apple Bloom teary-eyed S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Applejack doesn't like where this is going S5E19.png|A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Applejack "without havin' to find 'em!" S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Applejack with shrunken pupils S5E21.png|Scare Master Applejack "Again" S5E22.png|What About Discord? Applejack moved to tears S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Applejack placing barrel onto a cart S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 AJ "But if she's as powerful as all that" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Applejack ponying up EG3.png|A Ciência da Magia Applejack ready to compete EG3.png|Filme en:Applejack/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens